


Ghost Stories

by krugerk (earpcin)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpcin/pseuds/krugerk
Summary: Willa likes scaring Wynonna.





	Ghost Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for another fandom but I thought it worked really well with this dynamic. Please mind the triggering warnings: if you think reading this story will make you feel bad in any way, consider giving something else a read instead. 
> 
> Tagged as underage because of the underage and as non-con because of how dubious the consent and the whole situation is. Please don't think this is me agreeing with Willa: I hate Willa, as do most people in the fandom. That's why she's the _villain_ here. 
> 
> This is sort of an undefined AU where either Waverly got taken instead, or Willa gets taken later, or no one gets taken. Willa and Wynonna live together and their dad is still alive.

Wynonna is six when Willa tells her about the man and the cupboard full of his wives’ heads. Wynonna leans forward into the story, something like grim fascination, as Willa retells badly what she herself was retold badly. Willa tells her about the secret basement and the set of keys and the one door in the house, just that one, that Bluebeard’s final wife was never, ever, ever supposed to open. How she opened it anyway. When Willa practically yells the final scare (“and he had been watching her the whole time!” Wynonna was too young and too entranced to think about how that didn’t make sense, hadn’t he been out of the house?) Wynonna lurches back and off Willa’s bed and ends up on the floor.

Willa laughs and follows her onto the wood. She lands half on top of her sister. Willa is eight and thinks that knowing about Bluebeard’s story puts her a level above all the other girls her age, even though she herself only heard it for the first-time last week. Whatever. Watching Wynonna’s reaction was still fun.

After a minute, Willa helps Wynonna back onto her bed, still thinking about forbidden doors and the opening thereof.

///

It’s two years later and Willa has upped her game. This time, when she tells a local story that her friend Suzy had told her about, she’s animated. She leans in at the right moments, pulls away at others. She’s learnt how and when to pause. Willa is becoming quite good at telling stories.

It shows, in how Wynonna’s eyes filter out the entire room, everything except her sister, her mind locked away in a small house in the middle of the woods where, rumour has it, the same woman has lived for three hundred years. When she finishes, she decides that Willa doesn’t look quite impressed enough, so she tacks on like an afterthought “Me and Suzy are gonna check it out tomorrow.”

That gets Wynonna’s attention.

“No you’re not.” She shakes her head.

“Yes we are.”

“You’re lying.”

“Why would I lie?”

“How are you even gonna find it? It’s in the middle of the woods. Dad won’t drive you.”

Willa looks at her nails for a moment. Wynonna is talking back more than she’d expected. She’d been hoping for something akin to awe from her little sister, but even passive acceptance would’ve been better than this. Better than being challenged.

“Suzy’s sister is gonna take us.”

Suzy doesn’t have an older sister, but Wynonna doesn’t need to know that.

She buys it, anyway, and spends the rest of the night begging Willa to let her come with to the house.

///

Willa is thirteen and she is ‘changing’. Her father tells her as much during the single most awful conversation she’s ever had to endure, sitting on her bed and staring at the windows, the floor, her blanket, anywhere but her father’s face. He seems to hate it just as much as she does, and eventually seems to give up on talking entirely, leaving the room and Willa to sit alone.

Wynonna noticed them going to Willa’s room. Noticed the closed door. And she notices it when her father comes back into the room and gives another fake smile, before switching on the television.

Wynonna goes up to Willa’s room and finds her there, sitting alone in the darkness, back straight like a board.

“Willa?” Wynonna lets the sliver of lights from the doorway illuminate Willa’s face, but Willa doesn’t react aside from the involuntary constriction of her pupils, and Wynonna waits a minute before she comes inside. She closes the door behind her, and sits with Willa on the bed.

“What did you and daddy talk about?”

Willa swears the Wynonna is breathing harder than she is. In the dark, she can’t see Wynonna’s face, but Wynonna can’t see hers, either. She takes advantage of it, and without moving her head, she looks.

She looks for a long time. And then she speaks.

“You’re gonna bleed.” She tells Wynonna.

“What?”

“You’re gonna start bleeding from your private parts.”

Wynonna shifts away on the bed, can’t stop herself glancing down once.

“W-what?”

Willa feels superior again. She knows something Wynonna doesn’t. Something Wynonna still has to find out and deal with. It doesn’t matter if she’d only just had it explained to herself five minutes ago, it was still ammunition.

She can’t see the horror on Wynonna’s face, but she can imagine it. It’s enough.

“Do you know about the hook man?” Willa asks.

“Who?”

Willa smiles like a Cheshire cat at the opportunity.

///

Wynonna gets her own conversation when she’s thirteen. It affects her more than it affected Willa. Maybe because hers happens during day time, and her father leaves her in her room without the shadows to hide in. Willa finds her and knows immediately what happened.  She joins Wynonna on her bed. There’s no cover for her glances this time, but that doesn’t stop her looking.

“Have you got it yet?”

“Huh?” Wynonna looks like she’d been just about to start crying.

“Your period.”

“Oh,” Wynonna drops her head back down, “No, I haven’t.”

Wynonna crosses her legs on the bed. Something about Willa’s eyes on her is making her uncomfortable, she shifts back just a little on the bed, makes it just a little harder for her sister to examine her.

“Have you?”

“A year ago.” Willa answers. Wynonna accepts the answers without expressing any further curiosity.

They sit like that for a while. Outside, some kind of bird sings, but it isn’t pretty.

“What else did dad tell you about?” Willa asks.

Wynonna shrugs. This isn’t as bad as talking about it with her dad, sure. But it still isn’t fun.

“Did she tell you about masturbation?”

Wynonna chokes on nothing. He hadn’t mentioned it, no, but she’d overheard the word at school and had mostly figured out the meaning from context. It was always whispered or laughed about, though, but Willa is just looking at her dead on and steady, just _watching_ her.

“He didn’t but I… I know about it,” Wynonna has her hands in her lap and is playing with the fabric of her skirt.

“Do you do it?” Willa asks.

Wynonna just opens her mouth, and Willa takes it as a no. Wynonna fidgets like she wants to leave, but this is her room, so logically Willa should be the one to leave. Wynonna can’t kick her out, though. She could never kick Willa out.

And then there’s that look again, and Wynonna swears that Willa’s eyes are glowing, that she should’ve been able to see that look even in the dark.

Then Willa is moving, and Wynonna realises too late that the movement is to kiss her.

Her mouth is still open, and she can’t even think to close.

Willa grabs Wynonna around her knee with one hand, to change the angle of her body. The other she places on Wynonna’s back, like she might runaway.

She might.

It only lasts three seconds, at most. But it was on the lips, and Wynonna’s mouth was open, and of all the times Willa had pictured this (and she _had_ pictured it) it had _never_ been in the daylight, and that’s the part that shocks her the most. The fact that the sun was out, and a bird was singing, that she’d moved without the cover of darkness.

Another thing she hadn’t considered was the time after. The moment had passed, and now Wynonna was just looking at her, just looking, and Willa saw so much of her own face there that it scared her, honestly.

It wasn’t silence. The bird was still there, and someone had just started mowing his lawn, and the wind was loud, actually. It wasn’t silence, but it still stretched on, and Willa could feel the chances of her either trying to kiss Wynonna again or getting slapped or running out of the house increased with each second on non-silence.

“Susan told me a boy drowned in Big Deep Lake ten years ago.”

Wynonna wants to roll her eyes. She’s been fighting back more and more, hearing enough second hand stories from Suzy (Sorry, _‘Susan’_ was what she went by now, as she made sure everyone knew) to take them with a grain of salt.

“That’s bullshit. I woulda heard if a kid died.”

“They never found a body. Officially it’s a missing person.”

Wynonna’s lips were still tingling. She could taste Willa’s chapstick, and every time she talked she remember the way that Willa’s lips had moved on hers. Still, easier to talk about this than something else.

“How’d it happen?” Wynonna asks, and watched Willa’s eyes light up like they do every time she gets a chance to scare Wynonna. Briefly, Wynonna wonders if that’s what the kiss was about, too. To scare her.

If so… it worked.

Wynonna listens to the details that Willa makes up on the spot, peppering little lies here and there to try and make the whole thing more believable. Wynonna listens, and Willa talks.

///

The average American loses their virginity at 17.1 years of age. Wynonna feels appropriately ahead of the curb when she loses hers the week after her fifteenth birthday. That it’s her sister that takes it, she tells herself, is entirely irrelevant.

It came after a week of Willa looking at her like a starved dog. Willa had seemed to come home from school weaker every day, like every second spent in those halls was more weight she had to carry. It had been building up, and watching Willa hurt made Wynonna hurt, too.

Willa had crawled into her room that night, and then into her bed, and started to kiss the side of her face. The kiss moved around until it reached her lips, and they kept on like that for a while, until Willa’s hands started to wander.

Wynonna had frozen still for a moment, and Willa had almost stopped. But then Wynonna looked at her, and saw her tired she looked, and how _sad_ , how the homework and the stress and the recent fight with Susan were just too much for her, and Wynonna didn’t want to have to watch Willa break apart under all of it.

And Willa had asked so _nicely_.

So Wynonna had nodded her head and let Willa fuck her.

It wasn’t awful. It wasn’t good, either, and it was a little painful at points, but afterward Willa seemed so much lighter that Wynonna didn’t let herself focus on pointless what ifs. She didn’t let herself regret it.

The next morning, Willa made her a cup of coffee and a cup of tea, so she could choose which one she wanted, and brought her lotion from the bathroom that she used for sore muscles. Willa didn’t fight her when Wynonna wanted to apply it herself. That day at school, Willa bought them both donuts from the cafeteria, and they ate together during a shared free period.

No, Wynonna doesn’t regret the sex. But she does regret what it means. What it changes.

Willa thinks about her differently now. Over the past year, they had been _a little_ more intimate than would be considered normal.  There’d been a lot of kissing with not a whole lot of clothes. They’d held each other, slept over in each other’s rooms. Wynonna had made herself okay with that much. It made Willa feel better. It made her feel a little better sometimes, too, if she was being honest. Wynonna had let Willa look at her, and touch her, but not like _that_. Not all the way. It had been off the table for them, but now that it had happened once, Wynonna knows that once won’t be enough.

She catches Willa looking at her, often. In the halls at school. Whenever Willa looks at her, Wynonna knows she’s thinking about the sex.

She gets her confirmation that night when Willa comes to her bedroom again. She gets under the covers. She whispers something filthy. She wants more sex.

Wynonna rolls over onto her back, and gives it to her.

When they’re finished, an hour later, they’re both all sweaty and Wynonna stuffs the blanket between them because more skin on skin contact is just too much. The room is nothing more than heavy breathing for a couple of minutes, and Willa breaks it.

“Susan and I made up, I think,” she says.

“That’s good,” Wynonna says, distinctly uninterested in anything Susan says.

“She told me about-“ But Willa stops herself, just stares at the ceiling like it suddenly came alive. Wynonna doesn’t care about whatever monster story this is, she doesn’t, but she is curious about why Willa stopped telling it.

“About what?” Wynonna asks.

She can feel Willa shake her head, but she can’t see it.

“Never mind. Just a dumb ghost story,” Willa turns away from Wynonna in the bed, and starts feeling around for her clothes on the floor and in the sheets, “Don’t wanna give you nightmares.”

The tone is joking, but Wynonna still knows that it means _something_.  Willa hasn’t been trying to scare her nearly as much since they’ve been… involved. Wynonna wonders why.

Willa succeeds in finding her clothes, and she half dresses before she leaves the room, and Wynonna’s alone again, in the darkness.

 _Right,_ Wynonna thinks, _because this is monstrous enough._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos, but comments are what really inspire me to keep writing. If you like this, even in an extremely morbid curiosity sort of was, please tell me!
> 
> If you feel the need to leave me hate comments, I understand that too. Some people are gonna hate this fic regardless of the fic that Willa is very clearly portrayed as the villain for her actions, and you know what? They're not wrong and I'm not gonna argue with them because _they're not wrong_. I just wanted to explore a very dark subject that I thought would also be interesting. 
> 
> If I forget a tag, please tell me: I'm generally bad at it, but I will be very happy to amend the tagging if someone points something out to me.
> 
> My tumblr is [@earpcin.](https://earpcin.tumblr.com)


End file.
